percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Jessie Roberts
'Early Years' Jessie grew up in a extraordinary white mansion on her father's land in Philadelphia, PA. Her life was far from normal, since her dad was the famous director of many movies and an animation television series. From the age of five, Jessie was one of the main voices in that animation series, which began her animation career. She became known around the United States as "Michael Robert's talented daughter." Jessie loved her father, though that didn't change the fact that he was famous, and barely had any time for her as a child. She never knew anything about her mother, but she took what information she could from her half-brother Jonathan. He was seven years older than her and told her stories of how she was just dropped off at the mansion's door one day, in a wicker basket full of fresh flowers. Jessie was said to have a "perfect life" as a child, though that wasn't necessarily true. Jonathan was given the task to babysit Jessie most days since their father worked, and he wasn't the most friendly sitter. By the time Jessie was seven years old, her brother had become an abusive nuisance to her. He lowered her self esteem, screamed at her, insulted her, and even hit her. He left a week after he beat her, at the tender age of 15, leaving Jessie to believe him to be just like her mother; someone whom abandoned and hurt her. Another strange aspect of her youth was her choices and changes. She didn't know at the time, but the goddess Persephone and also her half sister began to control Jessie's decisions at the early age of three. This created her sarcastic and pessimistic views on life, as well as her abilities to grow poisonous flowers. Persephone is called a "leechy-half-sister" later on in her life. 'Rebellion' Jessie is first heard whinning with Izaya whileAlexia Corrigan is unconscious. Jessie heals Lexi, and when she wakes up, the two don't get along at all. The reason is that Jessie is actually intimidated by Lexi,why; Lexi doesn't understand. After healing Lexi, Jessie heads to her room and shows the two strangers to some new clothes. She doesn't believe about being a demigod at first, though when she sees her dad's bloody corpse in her kitchen, her mind begins to sway. Jessie is grief-stricken as the three drive to a Comfort Inn outside the city and go to sleep. Only after a few hours, Persephone comes to the hotel and awakens Jessie. Jessie refuses to listen to the goddess, and soon enough both Izaya and Lexi are awake. Persephone takes a certain vicious liking to Lexi and persists on both questioning her and choking her against a wall. Jessie and Izaya are forced to watch as the goddess toys with them. Once Persephone leaves, Jessie now believes about demigods and monsters, especially when five giant metal dogs break down their hotel doorway. Izaya then pulls Lexi and her out a window, where they are saved by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. After the almost deadly fall, they now have to battle the gruesome beasts. Category:Camp Half Blood: Rebellion Category:Children of Demeter Category:Greek Demigod Category:Females